Absolute Zero
by WonkasChocolate
Summary: "Diz doesn't appreciate the gravity of what she is doing. Namine's seen what can happen when a person loses too many memories." Short piece written for the kh drabble challenge duality on LJ. Namine, Sora, Roxas, Xion. No pairings. *BBS AND DAYS SPOILERS*


**Title:** Absolute Zero  
**Author:** WonkasChocolate  
**Rating:** G  
**Spoilers:** Days and BbS  
**Characters:** Namine, Diz, Sora, Roxas, Xion; mentions of Terra, Aqua, Ven, and Zexion; no pairings  
**Disclaimer:** I am no king, therefore I own no Kingdom.  
**A/N:** Written for the kh_drabble challenge [235] Duality on LJ. There are a lot of BbS spoilers herein, so if you haven't thoroughly spoiled yourself like I have this may not make any sense whatsoever. It's also been ages since I've written anything, so please forgive errors and lack of flow... ^^'

* * *

**i.**

There is so much memory lingering in this boy's heart. Namine doesn't know if she will be able to string it all back together in time.

**ii.**

Roxas is falling.

In slow motion he topples over the ledge of the clock tower in a graceful arc. His vision goes black before he hits the ground.

When he opens his eyes, everything is blurred, but he can make out a blue haired girl staring down at him, her face painted with concern. He can't move.

"Ven!" she screams and her voice melts into a dull buzzing sound.

Roxas startles awake in his bedroom.

**iii.**

She works tirelessly, carefully piecing back his memories in the correct order. But there are too many for a boy so young, some memories here that stretch too far back. Diz tells her it's nothing but a residual, and to discard any she comes across.

She tries to tell him that the boy may not be the same if she does.

Diz doesn't listen.

**iv.**

Xion's head feels like it's going to explode. There are too many voices. Too many images that shouldn't be there.

"Surely, you must have known that this was going to happen," Zexion says.

But it can't be Zexion. Zexion was eliminated months ago, wasn't he?

"…you've been to many other worlds before this one," he says, "but all you encountered was the darkness. That's all that's left in your heart. Your darkest memories."

Xion collapses. Her head is throbbing so violently she thinks she is going to be sick.

"_His heart is too deep in darkness. When you see him again, Terra won't be Terra anymore." _Vanitasvanitasvanitas, _her mind echoes._

"_Terra!" Ven calls._

_A tall man in armour flies through a hole in the world and disappears._

A tear slides down her cheek before the world goes black.

**v.**

"You seem to be struggling."

Diz doesn't appreciate the gravity of what she is doing. She's seen Sora's past. Knows what can happen when a person loses too many memories.

_Ven._

"We are running out of time, Namine."

**vi.**

"_Sora."_

The world is collapsing. The sky rips apart with a thunderous roar.

"The door has opened."

"What?"

Riku extends his hand as darkness swirls around his body.

"Riku…"

Sora melts, sinks into the very heart of the world.

When he opens his eyes, he is dazzled by light. As his surroundings come into focus, he sees Keyblades. Millions of them. _Keyblade Graveyard._

And suddenly, Riku is there, but he is not the Riku who was standing on the Island only a moment ago. He is taller, leaner, his hair longer, and his eyes are not cocky and defiant as they always were when they were children. It unnerves him.

"It's time to go, Sora," Riku says, helping him off the ground. "The Realm of Light needs you."

"Go, Sora," a blue haired girl says. "You're ready." A tall, dark haired boy, and a shorter blonde one, stand on either side of her and he swears he's seen them somewhere before. There are others, too, thousands of them that appear out of nowhere.

They are all staring expectantly at Sora.

"Riku…What's going on?"

"There's no time, Sora. You have to go." He summons his Keyblade and the others follow suit. And before he can fully grasp what's happening, thousands of beams of light shoot out of the blades of the Keyblade Masters and Sora feels himself falling.

**vii.**

"It's finished," Namine says. "He's ready."

Sora awakens as the universe calls his name.


End file.
